Exocrine glands found in the skin have a role in maintaining skin health, including lubricating, waterproofing, cleansing and/or cooling the skin or hair follicles of the body by excreting water-based, oily and/or waxy substances through skin pores or hair follicles. Overproduction and/or oversecretion of these substances by certain exocrine glands, such as sebaceous glands and sudoriparous glands (e.g., sweat glands), can cause unappealing skin disorders that have proved difficult to treat. For example, overproduction of sebum, a waxy substance produced and secreted by sebaceous glands, can lead to the formation of comedones (e.g., blackheads, whiteheads, etc.) and other inflammatory conditions of the skin associated with acne (e.g., inflamed papules, pustules, nodules, etc.), which can potentially lead to scarring of the skin. Overproducing sebaceous glands associated with hair follicles are mostly found in highly visible regions of the body, such as along the face, neck, upper chest, shoulders and back.
Hyperhidrosis is a condition associated with excessive sweating caused by the overproduction and secretion of sweat from sweat glands in the skin of mammals. Excessive sweating from eccrine sweat glands, which are distributed almost all over the body, can cause discomfort and embarrassment. For example, focal hyperhidrosis can occur on the palms of the hands, soles of the feet, face and scalp. Apocrine sweat glands, particularly in the axilla (i.e., armpits), have oil-producing cells that can contribute to undesirable odor.
Treatments for these and other skin and tissue conditions are often ineffective, non-lasting, and/or have undesirable side-effects.